There's your trouble
by yornma
Summary: Leighann was trouble with a capital "T", will a chance encounter with a cowboy change things?


Chapter 1

In her 24 years on this earth, Leighann Willow Baker knew a lot of things but how to be a good girl wasn't one of them. With olive skin, a small frame and soulful brown eyes she was trouble with a capital "T" or at least that was what her Mama used to tell her.

She learned at an early age how to give sad puppy eyes and stick out her bottom lip to avoid punishment for whatever she got into.

At the age of nine she roped the poor neighbor boy Billy into showing her what exactly he had in his pants. When Mama caught them just on the other side of the house with his pants at his ankles and she about had a heart attack.

The next year Leighann was caught with Tanner the boy from down the street, making out in the barn. Mama threw her arms up in the air and asked the good Lord above for guidance. That evening her and the pastor had decided it best to send her off to all girl Catholic school where she would learn to be a proper young lady and stop all her foolishness.

What Leighann found there was not salvation, but even more temptation. It was where she had her first cigarette, drink and learned that she could drive the men to their knees with a bat of her eyelashes. She quickly found out that the bathroom stalls of the local bars were just large enough for two, her and whomever her particular pick was for the night. Clumsy hands would paw at her clothes, push her against the stall door as overly eager lips met hers and murmured curses as she took control and brought them both to ecstasy.

She had barely graduated and Mama made it very clear that she was having none of Leighann's shenanigans in her home again, especially since there were already grandbabies at the house from her two older sisters.

So she found herself a job at the bar where she mixed drinks, drove men crazy and occasionally brought the house down singing karaoke.

She used her newest conquest, a stringy haired tattooed musician named Colby, as a meal ticket out of town and into the country music mecca of Nashville.

In the few short months they were together, he taught her how to play guitar and they sang together at shows earning him standing ovations and rebookings. It also earned her a manager in the form of a fiery redhead woman named Debbie McGuire who was a chain smoker and took no shit from anyone including Leighann.

"I don't care what or who you do as long as you are on stage when you need to be." Debbie stated frankly as she took a drag from her cigarette.

Colby threw her out upon finding out that she received an offer and not him, very unceremoniously of course, clothes and all.

The men on the crew of her tour group were of no interest to her, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy torturing them with tight jeans, short skirts and low cut tops. Their eyes roamed hungrily over her and she batted her eyelashes and got them to buy anything she desired.

Chapter 2

The first stop was in some small town in Montana in the middle of the summer, not nearly as hot as her hometown of Loxley, Alabama, but still warm enough to warrant a short dress. She chose a light blue one that complimented her olive skin, scooped down low enough to show ample cleavage and the lace of her bra if she leaned over just slightly. The hem of it rested just barely above the back of her knees and the ankle high khaki boots made her a few inches taller and accentuated her long legs.

She watched idly as the cowboys lined up and took off their hats and turned to face the flag. Glancing over them as though she were doing nothing more than choosing her clothes, trying to decide which would be the flavor of the night.

The third from the right, a redhead, must have sensed her eyes on him as he turned around and gave her a quick wink before facing the flag again as the drums started. She felt a slow smile spread across her lips, he would do especially especially since he looked like he might be worth the chase was used to getting what he wanted. The music began to blare as she cleared her throat and stepped up to the podium and sang.

Afterwards she took a seat in the stands intent on watching the rodeo for no more than twenty minutes. Girls in low cut tops and booty shirts all made up hung on the handrails, trying to catch the attention of the cowboys that came through. The first cowboy that came quickly out of the shoot, he barely legal enough to do much of anything. He tipped his hat to the crowd of girls who giggled and blew kisses and the bull bucked him off quickly.

A few more came out and lasted just as long and finally the last cowboy was the redhead from earlier, who didn't bother looking at the girls, instead his grey eyes searched the crowd and stopped at Leighann. He gave her another quick wink before his eyes turned back to his bronco. He stayed on the bull and the crowd teetered with applause.

After the rodeo she slipped back behind the stalls curious to meet the winking cowboy and see if he was worth the chase.

Leighann had only been in the stalls for a few minutes when she felt someone's eyes on her.

She smiled to herself and pretended to be more interested in the stalls, waiting for whomever it was to speak.

"I was hoping to run into you." A voice drawled behind her.

She whirled around on her heel and saw him. He was taller than she initially thought, she let her eyes roam over him openly and gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh, and why's that?"

She flipped wavy brown hair off her shoulder and exposed her neck. His grey eyes went to it and roamed her chest for a moment before they returned to her face.

He grinned and tipped his hat at her," I wanted to make your acquaintance, name's Dick by the way. "

"Leighann," she replied with a nod.

" Well Leighann," he said her name as if tasting it, while his eyes roamed the rest of her body hungrily, "That's quite a voice you got."

She gave him a knowing smile," I bet that's what you say to all the girls who sing before the rodeo."

"Just the pretty ones." he admitted with a sly smile, "Saw you at the rodeo."

She nodded solemnly, as she looked up at him through her eyelashes "Of course, I love to watch the cowboys ride."

She stepped closer to him, she caught his scent leather mixed with a hint of tobacco. His breath caught in his chest as she touched the top button of his shirt with a perfectly manicured fingernail, and looked up at him through long lashes," Do you like to ride, cowboy?"

She gave him a sweet smile and moved to step away from him, but he closed the gap with a surprising quickness, backing her into the stall door. Leighann let out a gasp which quickly turned into a soft moan as his lips bruised hers.

One hand went to the back of her neck, while the other slid down the right side of her waist and rested at the hem of her dress on her lower thigh, his calloused fingers scraped deliciously against her exposed skin and traveled inward.

She let out a throaty moan into his mouth as his tongue invaded hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his fingers slid up her panties and rested just for a moment there before pushing the fabric aside as one finger slid into her smoothly.

"Damn girl," he growled as his lips moved to her neck, teeth grazed the sensitive skin there and the hand around her neck moved to brace himself against the stall door as he slid another finger into her.

His name rolled of her lips easily as she ran her fingernails through his hair and down the back of his neck.

"Like that?" He growled as he nipped at her neck and thrusted.

She bucked her hips against him in response as she felt the tension inside her build. He was already much better than the countless others she had had over the years. Leighann threw her head back against the door ready to give herself to the passion that was building up when he slipped his fingers out of her and stepped back, she growled at him in annoyance.

"We're not done yet girl," he chuckled.

In a few quick movements, he pulled a foil packet out if his back pocket, unbuckled his pants stepped out of them and his boxers, tore open the packet and slid the condom on.

He stepping towards her again, calloused fingers on her hips and in one swift movement pulled her panties off, hoisted her back against the wall and entered her. She gasped loudly and his lips were on hers again, swallowing any further noises she would make that would give them away.

He thrusted deeply into her as he held her up, the tension built back up quickly, he nipped at her neck and was sent over the edge with a cry.

"You are something else." he said later after lowering her down gently.

She smiled, sated. "I know."

He chuckled and pulled off the used condom, flung it into the trash can and stepped back into his jeans and boxer pulling them up and buckled his belt.

She stopped down to pull her panties back on.

"Well I dunno about you, but I could use a bite to eat."

"After you, cowboy."

Chapter 3

Six weeks later, what she had initially thought was nothing more than a one night hook up, morphed into recurring situation with him. Dick wasn't clumsy or gentle, but he wasn't overly rough, it was as if he knew how a woman like her needed to be treated.

He introduced her to his manager and best friend, Blue. The first thing she noticed upon meeting him was that the man towered above her.

Her eyes widen slightly and Dick gave her hand reassuring squeeze before letting go to grab a beer for the three of them Blue laughed at her reaction.

"Finally Dick introduces me to the woman who's been stealing him away at night. I was beginning to think you were a myth."

He clasped her hand in his giant one and shook and gave Dick a wink," About time you found better than me to look at. "

The redhead shrugged loosely as he handed his manager a beer, "What can I say? I got sick of looking at your ugly mug every night. "

Blue took it, twisted the cap off and took a long swig, "Lucky he found you because them other girls are nothing but trouble."

"Oh I've seen them around," she said and took a swig, she had seen them try to swarm him after the rodeo but his grey eyes always met hers and she worked her way through them to his arms.

"Don't worry about them, girl." Grey eyes were on her as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, his beer chilled hand touched the bare skin of her shoulder blade and made goosebumps appear on her shoulders and down her arms.

He smirked.

"Oh, I'm not. "She replied and gave him a mischievous wink, "they should be worried about me."

He chuckled "I don't doubt that. Gimme just a sec, gotta take a leak."

"You've got nothing to worry about, he's only got eyes for you. "Blue reassured her once Dick was out of earshot.

She turned him, "Oh?"

"I've never seen him look at any other woman the way he does with you."

As much as she wanted to feel good about it a small part of her knew this wouldn't last. Debbie despised him, which was a part of the reason she kept him around or so she told herself.

"Cowboys are nothing but trouble, honey." Her manager had warned her after seeing him leave her hotel room late one morning, "but damned if I can stop you seeing him, just show up when you're told."

It was her final week on tour and she had watched him win rodeo after rodeo. Leighann had avoided telling him that she would be leaving soon. She didn't want to put words to what they had, if they had anything, after all she would be leaving and they would both forget about it each soon enough.

A part of her wanted to not forget him, his calloused hands, his lips, the way his breath felt as it ghosted on her neck or his arm around her waist when they laid together nothing more than a tangle of limbs, but deep down she knew she was made for leaving.

"Men don't marry girls like you sweetheart, "Mama had told her when she called to update her on the tour," they have their fun and continue on."

She heaved a sigh and hung up.

Her mood was soured for the afternoon as she barely watched the rodeo and the crowd cheered pulling her out of her own thoughts.

Leighann met him at their usual spot.

"Hey girl," he greeted as he gave her a lopsided grin, a kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey cowboy." She smiled easily and pulled his hat off and put it on her head." Your room or mine?"

"Actually, I had something different in mind. "he ducked his head away from her for moment so she couldn't see his expression as he steered them towards the edge of the fair. The gravel turned to a dirt path and let them up a small hill as oak trees began to surround them.

"Oh? "She queried," what is it?"

"Well if I told you, it would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" he replied.

"I can still act surprised." She offered innocently as they walked.

Dick chuckled and took her hand and kissed it and laced his fingers with hers, "That's not how that works, besides we're here anyways."

She looked and saw the moon light hit a pasture below them where a few cows were grazing.

"Please tell we're not going cow tipping." She whined playfully.

He laughed and pulled her to him, she felt the rumble of it in his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and she pulled him into a quick kiss.

"No darling, that wasn't a part of it. I wanted to take you out on the town or somewhere better than the fair to eat but," his hand went to his jean pocket and pulled out a small ring box and handed it to her," I figured you may remember me better by this."

"Dick.."

She gasped softly as she took it, her fingers trembled slightly as she opened the box to reveal a silver woven heart shaped ring . A part of her wanted to take off running while the other part of her wanted to cry. She pulled it out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"I know you're heading out in a few days and I wanted to get you something special."

"How did you know?"

"Debbie was more than happy to give me the news."

She looked away embarrassed, a part of her had wanted to tell him but she didn't to feel, whatever it was she was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you…"

His hand a covered her trembling ones with a tenderness that was unfamiliar.

"I don't want you staying with me. Not now anyways.I know it's not much right now, but when I win the state championship, I'll get you a ring you deserve."

"Oh Dick, it's beautiful. I love it. You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

He pulled her to him and kissed her with a sweet tenderness that made her want to cry. The part of her that wanted to run away from him was the same part what now wanted to melt into his familiar embrace.

She pressed closer against him, wanting the moment to last forever but knowing it would be over all too soon.


End file.
